Is This Love?
by kiss me im famous
Summary: He wanted Love with a capitol L and she couldn't give it to him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Degrassi story and all that other good stuff. kpeace :

001.

Love with a Capitol L

Her name was Manny. For some reason at Degrassi all the guys wanted to be with her and all the girls wanted to be her. I don't know why she was such a role model to them. But I can't lie, I'm in love too. Manny was different from all the other girls I met. She didn't want love and she didn't want commitment… she wanted romance. She wanted to live a life of scandal, and drama. She always made it seem like she was always having more fun than you. That her life was problem less and she could get away with everything. Manny was the type of girl that liked to make boys fall in love her and then when they finally confessed she'd leave. For some reason me and every other guy at Degrassi fell for that. I feel lucky though, I am the one she always comes to when she and John or Bobby or another guy she's been with had problems. Most of the time you saw her it was a fake smile on her face, inside Manny hurt and it seemed like she thought I was the only one that could help her. I was her closest friends, BFFS and she called it. But that's all I'd ever be, just a friend.

It was midnight and I had just gotten to sleep. I was extremely tired and had been studying for Mr. Armstrong's test all night. I could even say the equations in my sleep. I heard a knock on my window. My name was whispered and then there were more knocks. I knew who it was. I got out of my nice warm bed and walked over to the window. She flashed me that smile the smile I couldn't resist. I opened the window for her and helped her down. I walked over to my bed and sat down, rubbing my eyes. She sat down next to me and lit a cancer stick as she called it. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"I know, what your thinking, but they're just so addicting" She said with a smile, she blew smoke in my face and gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

She went over to my CD player and gave me a disgusted look.

"Come on, you should have better music than this"

She went over to her purse and grabbed a CD.

"It's a bunch of Indie music!" she exclaimed "John burned it for me before we broke up"

"_John? What happened to Mike?" I thought_

She put the CD in the CD player and blasted it. She closed her eyes and started swaying, her wavy black hair moving the opposite direction of her body, cigarette still in her hand. She was wearing an oversized shirt and leggings. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Craig what's wrong you haven't said anything at all. Did I wake you up or something?"

"No, no I couldn't sleep." I replied

"Okay good" She said with a smile. "I would have felt bad if you were sleeping or something."

"No, no it's all good."

I lay down on my bed, she turned off the music.

"Craig scoot over" she said

I moved over and she laid down next to me. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her hands.

"What is it this time?" I asked

"What do you mean?" she replied her eyes still closed

"Why are you here? Did you and Mike get in a fight or something?"

"Nah" she replied very comely. "It's the usual"

"Parents?" I asked

"Mhmm" she replied "Now stop talking I'm tired"

As cheesy as this sounds she looked like sleeping beauty. I looked at my clock and it was 2:30. I still had 5 more hours to sleep. But how could I sleep when the most beautiful girl was sleeping right next to me.


	2. idk what to call it

**Chapter 002.**

**Can't think of a name...soo hii!**

My alarm clock rang and the sun shined in my eyes. I was still extremely tired. I turned around to see if she was still there. But she wasn't, she never is. On her pillow there was a note.

_Hey Craig, _

_Thanks for letting me spend the night. _

_It was fun, and sorry for waking you up. _

_See you soon. _

_Love always, _

_Manny _

I smiled and put the note on my nightstand next to all the other notes she's written me after she left. Manny started coming over last year when her parents started fighting. Then after a while when she started getting more attention from guys she would come every time she and her boyfriend for the week got in a fight. She once told me she trusted me more than she trusted anyone she's ever met, including Emma. But I'm surprised, Manny and I have had a past.

The whole day at school I thought about her, she's all I think about now. End of the day and I was ready to get home. I knew I had failed that math test and I didn't feel like doing anything. But I had to go to Joey's to help him out. That was even worst then school, being at a used car lot for 2 ½ hours. After being there for an hour I felt like dropping dead.

I was in the office filing papers; at least that's what I told him. But really I was catching a few zzz, when I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up and wiped my face with my arm.

"Come in" I yelled while trying to act like I was doing something useful

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Joey said you were back here so I decided to give my best friend a visit"

"Oh…. Well yup. I'm here, working."

She sat down in the customer chair and took out a cigarette out.

"Manny…" I exclaimed

"What dad?" she joked with a smirk "I just came here to tell you that there is a party at my boyfriend's house that you should come to."

"I don't know Mike"

"Mark"

I sighed "I don't know who Mark is"

"Well that's why you go to his party, to get to know him. Call me and I'll give you directions. "

There was a silence. Manny hated silences. She said God gave us voices for a reason; we shouldn't waste it on being quiet. She looked a round and sighed. Like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

"I…I think he's the one Craig" She whispered

I raised my eyebrow.

"_Isn't that what you say about all of them?" I thought_

"I know what you're thinking" she added with a smile "Don't I say that about all of them? But really…I think he's special."

More silence.

"And since he's special I think you should go to his party for me."

"I'll think about it" I replied

"Good because…" Manny started

Unexpectedly the door swung open. A tall guy walked in, he had dread locks hair and he smelt like smoke. He kind of looked like a druggy. I was guessing he was Manny's new boyfriend because not everyone just barges in like that.

"Come on baby we have to go try this thing out!" He exclaimed his voice was rough.

"You got the car?" Manny asked

"Damn right, I got the car!" He said with a smile

"You got the Car! You got the Car!" She exclaimed jumping up and down. She ran over to him and gave him a kiss.

I'm not sure why she was so excited it's not like she was getting the car, and she wasn't going to be with him for very long. Manny looked at me with a grin on her face.

"Oh I almost forgot, Mark this is my friend Craig" she said "He works here"

I don't know why she was introducing us like she was going to be with him long. By the time they shut the door their relationship would probably be over. Maybe he really was special to her though, I mean this is only the 3rd guy she's introduced me to out of the 30 she's had this year. But she's usually done with them before they can have time to figure out who I am.

"Sup" he said lifting his chin up

"Hi" I replied

"Well Manny, let's go" He said taking her hand

"Okay…Craig I'll see you tonight" she said while shutting the door.


	3. Drunk Love

**Chapter 003.**

**Drunk loving**

I was in my room debating whether I should go to the party or not. I mean it's not like I would know any of his druggy friends, and Manny wouldn't pay any attention to me. But she would give me a lot of crap from not going. I could do homework though and tell her I had to watch Angie. But what senior stays home on a Friday night? I decided to go. I got there and I was right, he did have druggy friends. There was smoke everywhere, people were making out and having sex. It was disgusting, I tried to find her but I couldn't, there was too much fog. I squeezed onto one of the couches and layed back. The smell was terrible and I wanted to leave. Suddenly someone jumped on my lap and gave me a hug.

"Craig! You came!" she said with a smile.

I think she was drunk, but I couldn't tell yet. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled. She smelt like smoke and sex. This was kind of gross. She didn't look to good either, it looked like she was crying and her breath smelt like shit. Her hair was messy too.

"I was just about to call you, and then I saw you!" She slurred

"Well I'm here" I replied

She laughed hysterically and hit my shoulder.

"I know silly, or else you wouldn't be here!" She exclaimed

She was drunk.

"Manny, how much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know…" She replied "A couple…and I think I need a couple more"

She giggled and got up.

"I'll be back in like two minuets Craig, Don't leave!"

"Okay" I replied.

"Promise?" She asked pointing her finger at me

I nodded my head "I promise"

I could have left right than. I mean she wasn't there and I did go. I could have told her Joey wanted me to come home or something. I knew it was going to take her longer than a couple of minuets to get another drink. I should have stopped her from getting another drink anyways, her hang over is going to be terrible tomorrow, and who will she be calling to help? Me. I don't know why I always thought I had to help her, why I was always the one taking care of her problems for her. For some reason I got satisfaction from it, I liked to hear her knock on the window, even though I didn't always want to answer. I liked to have her sleep next to me, even though I didn't always want to share.

I was right; it did take her longer than a couple of minuets. I sat there for another hour. I was getting tired, and I felt like I was getting high, even though I wasn't even smoking the stuff. I got off the couch and tried to find Manny and tell her I was leaving.

I walked up to a guy that went to our school. His name was John, or Tom something like that, but I knew he was one of Manny's ex's.

"Hey have you seen Manny?" I asked

"Yea, I saw her go upstairs" He replied

I went upstairs and started yelling her name, but it's not like she could hear me through all this noise. I looked into the closest room and people were making out. I apologized for barging in and shut the door. I was about to open another door but it swung open almost hitting me in the face. The door shut again and I heard yelling.

"Don't you fucking open that door again, I'm not threw with you" I heard.

It was Mark or Mike, whatever his name was. I guess they were in a fight, I knew it wouldn't last long.

"I fucking hate you, I want to leave!" She yelled back It sounded like she wanted to cry

"No!" He yelled

It seemed like Manny tried opening the door again but she couldn't. I didn't know what to do…was I supposed to be a good friend, or person and open it…or was I supposed to let her deal with her own problem for once. I did the good thing and opened the door. It was locked, I knocked on the door. Banging.

"Yo man, we're kind of busy right now, leave." Mark or Mike said.

"Manny are you okay?" I yelled

"Craig!" She exclaimed "yea, I 'm fine…Mark is just being an ass"

Manny finally pushed the door open and stumbled. She looked at me and smiled and then looked at her now ex boyfriend Mark.

"It's over Mark" she said

Her shirt was ripped. She wiped her face and buttoned up her pants. I looked at Mark and he had a huge scratch on his face. Manny stumbled out of the room, a drink in her hand.

"Come on Craig." She said grabbing my hand.

She pulled me out of the house, and we started walking. It was kind of cold so I gave Manny my jacket. We had a wile to walk and she didn't want to call a taxi for some reason, when I offered to pay. We finally got to my house. Manny sat on my couch and I got her one of my shirts. She put it on and gave me a smile. I sat down next to her; I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. She touched my face with her soft and smiled again.

"Thanks Craig" She whispered.

"For what?" I replied

"For being there for me at the right time, always…" She said looking down. She looked back up. "I love you" She whispered.

I was going to say something but she covered my lips and shushed me.

"You'll ruin the moment"

She gave me a kisses all over my face and then she finally kissed my lips. I had kissed Manny many times before but for some reason this time felt different. Maybe it's because she told me she loved me. I don't know but I did like it. She pushed me down on the couch and that's when our make out session started. It got more intense and the once cold room got really hot, Manny started to unbutton my pants and I was taking off her shirt. Even though it was the best thing to happen to me in a long time, it felt wrong. I told her to stop.

"No" she said biting her lip and giving me another kiss

I pushed her off of me.

"Manny you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing" I said

"No Craig this is what I want" she said trying to give me another kiss.

I got off the couch.

"No Manny" I exclaimed "I don't want to take advantage of you"

What was I doing? I could have had her, we could have had sex. I could have been the happiest man a live, why did I stop? Why did I feel so bad?

"What the fuck Craig?" She asked in anger. "Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

I didn't say anything, I just stared at her.

"Oh don't try to act stupid Craig. Everyone knows, everyone knows about your little crush on me!" She started "But it's not really that little is it Craig?"

I still didn't say anything; I sat back on the couch and looked at her.

"Is Craig sad now? Did you think it was a secret? Did you think you were hiding something? Like no one knew that you were madly in love with me?" She laughed "its obvious Craig…I told you everyone knew!" she said throwing her hands in the air and dancing. She took a cigarette out and lit it.

I knew she was drunk, but I didn't think she would be this mean. I was embarrassed though, I didn't think anyone knew, and here she was rubbing it in my face.

Manny sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Come on Craig, you don't hide things very well, you as long as everyone else knows that" She said laughing

"Manny…" I started…but I didn't know what to say.

She blew smoke in my face and then put out her cigarette.

"So come on Craig, let me see what you have to show me. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before" she giggled. "…and you know, if all else fails I can always have another abortion"

She tugged on my pants.

"No Manny" I said

She looked at me with hate in her eyes.

"Fine Craig, I gave you a chance!" She yelled.

"I can't believe I made a fool out of my self." She whispered

She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. I chased after her, but I was so tired I had to stop. I couldn't sleep that night either. I called her cell a billion times apologizing. But her machine kept on coming up.

"Hi it's me…you know what to do"

So I left her a billion messages telling her I was sorry. The next day her parents called, said she was missing.


End file.
